Night Protector: A Fast Forward
by Moonaline
Summary: This is a parody of the comic Night Protector. What if Leo, Raph and Donnie got sent into another dimension? But Midnight still followed them because of Azrael. What adventure could happen that the TMNT 2003 are caught in? I do not own TMNT 2003 nor TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I was inspired by the comic Night Protector by GolzyBlazy in Deviantart and the story TMNT: Double Fast Forward by StoryBoArdist in . Hope you enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Chapter 1- Portal In TCRI

In New York City...

Leo, Raph and Donnie were going on a night patrol. They went to TCRI after knowing that the Kraang were back and that strange things like a huge boom was happening in their building.

As they stood in front of TCRI, they had noticed that it was a lot taller than they had last saw it. Well, it was at least three years before they saw it again and they had a reason why they didn't see it that much anymore and it was the foot clan.

Thanks to the foot clan, Mikey was gone, Leo had a wounded slice through one of his eye, Raph was beginning to feel weak, useless and was mostly a victim, and Donnie was getting crazy of the curse and Nigtorra.

They snuck into the building and hid on the ceiling. After two droids pass by, Donnie's T- Phone fell, attracting the attention of the droids. When they picked it up and looked up, Raph stabbed one and Leo sliced the other.

Leo:(gets angry) Watch it, Donnie! We almost got caught!

Donnie:(gets angry) Well, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It wouldn't have happened if somebody(glares at Leo) didn't try to get my spot on the ceiling!

Leo:(glares at Donnie) Are you saying that it was my fault?!

Donnie: Well, I'll bet you I'm right!

Raph: Guys, stop! The other Kraang could hear us. Leo, lead the way.

Leo led the group to the main computer, where a new machinery was. When Donnie placed his hands on the computer to deactivate it, the alarm was suddenly set off and a lot of Kraang droids came out and attacked the turtles.

Donnie:(messes with computer) Guys, keep them distracted! I almost got this done!

Leo: We're doing our best, Donnie!(slices Kraand droids)

Raph:Yeah!(stabs Kraang droids) Hurry up!(continues to stab Kraang droids)

Donnie:(mutters to self while messes with computer) Almost...(gets headache and holds head in pain) Aah! It hurts!

Raph: Donnie,(stabs Kraang droid) what's wrong?!

Donnie: It's Nigtorra! Aah! She's doing it again!

Leo:(slices Kraang droids) Well, block her!(continues to slice Kraang droids)

Donnie: I'm trying!(tries to block mind) Aah!(stumbles upon the ON button) Uh oh...

Leo: Donnie,(hears weird sounds)what's going on?!

Raph: What did you do?!

Donnie: I accidentally turned on...

Suddenly, a huge swirling portal appeared in front of them.

Donnie:(finishes)...a portal.(sighs)

Leo: Hang on to something!(holds onto bar)

Raph:(holds onto computer)

But Donnie couldn't hold onto something so he ended up floating towards the portal instead.

Raph: Donnie!(looses grip) Oh, no...Leo, help!

Leo: Raph!(looses grip) No!

Three turtles: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!(disappears into portal)

And then, the TCRI made another huge pink boom.

In another rooftop...

Midnight and Nigtorra saw the explosion and already knew that the other turtles had something to do with it.

Nigtorra: I think they disappeared to where Azrael's friend home world.

Midnight: What?! Azrael could go there and kill them for sure!

Nigtorra: Let us get back to the foot clan so we may rescue them before it is too late!

Midnight: Let's go!

So, the two ran back to Midnight's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Epic Crash

The three turtles went down and down, through the portal until they saw a near building so they took out their weapons and stabbed the weapons into the building so they can't slide any longer.

Donnie: What should we do now?

Raph: Get up there?

Leo: Good idea but how?

Donnie: I know.(swings and swings until he gets on top of roof)

Raph: He did it!(copies Donnie) Yes!

Leo: I'll try...(copies Donnie and Raph) I did it!

Donnie: So where are we?

Leo: Oh, I don't know. Maybe ask the person who got us into this mess!(glares at Donnie)

Raph: Um...guys?

Donnie: That is what you are always good at, Leo!(glares back) You always blame another person for whatever tragedy happens like what you did when Mikey...

Raph: Guys?!

Leo: Don't you try, Donnie! You know that it was his fault!

Donnie: No it wasn't, Leo!

Raph: GUYS!

Leo: What?!

Raph: Look at that!(points to a direction)

The other two followed where their brother pointed and gasped as they saw that the whole was futuristic and amazing.

Leo: Are we...in the future?!

Donnie: Doesn't look like our kind of future.

Raph: Looks more like another dimension future.

Leo: Now, how do we get down?

They thought for a moment. When he saw a flying car went pass them, Donnie suddenly had an idea. When another passed, he swooped down and landed on the car's roof.

Leo: Donnie, are you crazy?!

Donnie: It maybe our only chance!

Raph: I'm with him!(hops next to Donnie)

Leo: Hey, wait for me!(hops next to brothers)

The flying car went down to the normal road and into one of the higher roads. Even if it seemed that the flight was normal, the three noticed that the pressure of the air was pushing towards them and that the air was getting thinner and harder to breath. All of a sudden, the hood of the car opened then they flung off.

Alien 1: Hey! Get off my car!(rushes away)

Leo: Well, that was nice.(groans)

Donnie: So now what?

Raph: Let's cross the road.

Leo: Alright, then.

But as they crossed the road, the flying cars kept stopping and beeping at them and then, all of a sudden, one of the flying cars crashed onto them, causing the three turtles to fly onto the air and land horribly on the ground. Donnie and Raph fell unconscious but as Leo looked up, he could hear police sirens.

Leo: Oh, no...(sees black spots) Not the police...(faints)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Introducing Each Other

Just a minor note, so you won't get confused:

Leo 2012- Leo

Raph 2012- Raph

Donnie 2012- Donnie

Leo 2003- Leonardo

Raph 2003- Raphael

Donnie 2003- Donatello

Mikey 2003- Michelangelo

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

In Cody's penthouse...

The four ninja turtles looked at the news in surprise. The news reporter just stated that three other ninja turtles were found in the road. One had a blue scarf, the other had a torn red mask while the other had a torn purple mask.

Leonardo: That can't be us, can it?

Raphael: Can't be! My mask ain't that torn.

Donatello: Nor is my mask.

Michelangelo: And they didn't say anything about a orange masked turtle so I'm totally innocent.(raises hands in innocence)

Leonardo: I don't have a scarf so that's definitely not us.

Cody:(comes out from kitchen) Well, we gotta go and prove that we're innocent.

Michelangelo: To the Hovershell!

The others ran to the Hovershell then they blasted off to the crime scene.

In the road...

The robot police officer got off the flying police car and went towards the three turtles as they began to get up. But then, they noticed that it was harder to stand up as Raph fainted again.

Police officer: Well, what's all this about? You three have caused a lot of trouble!

Donnie: Uh...

Police officer: Well, don't you have anything to say yourselves?!

Leo: Well, um...

All of a sudden, the Hovershell landed next to the flying police car. Then, Cody and the other four turtles came out. Leo pulled their unconscious brother closer to him and Donnie as their mouths' were wide open of what they saw. The police officer, on the other hand, was also surprised.

Police officer: Cody? Turtles?! What in the world is going on here?!

Cody: I have no idea, officer. But we can take this case off your hands.

Police officer: Well, that seemed much better.

The police officer hopped onto the flying police car and then drove off. The turtles looked at each other in silence. Finally, the silence broke.

Donnie: So...is anyone gonna explain anything?

Cody: Maybe we'll do it at O'Neil Tech. You'll need some breathers and some thing to keep you from sinking from the gravity.

Leo:(coughs) Good idea.

Leonardo: Come on. Let's get on the Hovershell.

Leonardo led Leo to the Hovershell as Donatello led Donnie and then Michelangelo and Raphael helped Raph up to the Hovershell.

Donnie: Hang on. Why is it called O'Neil Tech?

Cody: Well, I'm the great grandson of April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

Leo:(shrugs)

Donnie:(turns eyes in one corner)

Donatello:(whispers to Leonardo) Why is there a feeling of tension in the air?

Leonardo:(whispers back) We'll try to find out later.

Then, they placed some breathers and some thing to keep them from sinking from gravity on the three turtles. When Raph woke up, Leo and Donnie explained to him that the other turtles were their alternate counterparts. They went to Cody's penthouse then they sat down on the couch and chatted with each other.

All was well until the other turtles asked a question that the others would never thought to be asked.

Leonardo: Hey, guys?

Michelangelo: Can we ask you a question?

Donnie: Sure thing!(smiles)

Raphael: Y'all sure?

Leo: Totally!(smiles)

Raph:(smiles) Ask away!

Donatello: Alright, then. Um...where's your alternate Mikey? You're Mikey, to be exact.

Suddenly, a sense of tension shot the other turtles, which wiped the smiles off their faces. Soon, Leo and Donnie glared at each other like there's no tomorrow.

Leo: W-What was the question?

Donatello: Well...

Donnie: WHAT WAS THE QUESTION?!

Leonardo: Alright, we'll tell you!

Raphael: Yeah! Sheesh!

Cody: Where is alternate Mikey?

Leo:(coldly) I'll just be in the training room if you need me.(goes in training room)

Donnie:(coldly) And I'll be in the lab.(goes in lab)

Raph:(sighs and looks down) Oh, boy...

Donatello: What happened?

Michelangelo: All we asked was that where was my alternate counterpart. What's wrong with that?

Raph: It's just that we never thought you guys would ask that question.

Leonardo: That question would come out sooner or later.

Raphael: What happened, anyway?

Cody: We'd be really interested to know.

Raph: Well, alright. Just settle down...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mixed-Up Explanation

The others waited until Raph took a deep breath and breathed out. It was hard for him to explain that happened to their family but they asked so they will have to get the answer somehow.

Raph: Well, you see...

Leo:(barges in) Hold it!

Donnie:(barges in) We'll take it from here.

Raph:(takes few steps back) Alright, you two. I don't wanna get involved in any arguments.

Donnie: You won't, Raph. Just let us do the explaining.

Leo: No need for explanation, really. It's pretty straight forward. Mikey's dead.

Others: What?!

Leo: Yeah. He was killed by Midnight, one of the foot assassins and is now the ruler of the foot clan.

Leonardo: Don't you want to avenge his death?!

Leo: Of course, I do.(glares at Donnie) But somebody won't let me!

Donatello:(looks at Donnie) Why won't you let him?

Donnie:(glares at Leo) Because he won't believe that Mikey is still alive!

Leo: You know what happened, Don! He killed him! Midnight even said that Mikey was dead!

Donnie: But you don't know that he changed!

Michelangelo: Uh...guys?

Leo: No he did not! He killed Mikey and tried to kill us all! And you didn't even kill him when you had the chance!

Donnie: I'd rather let him live than risk our lives! You know Nigtorra's threats are real!

Donatello: Um...guys?!

Leo: Well, when you met him the other night, you didn't even kill him!

Donnie: He changed, Leo!

Raphael: Guys!

Leo: No, he hasn't! He's still the same muderer!

Donnie: No, he isn't! He has a heart now, Leo, but you were so busy for revenge that you don't even hear him out!

Leonardo: Gu—

Raph: Don't try.

Cody: What? Why?

Raph: You'll see.(folds arms)

Leo: Maybe you want to kill us, Donnie!

Donnie: Shut up, Leo! You were always a blind leader!

Leo: And you were always a blind brother!

In pure anger, Donnie took out his naginata and pinned Leo to the wall with the blade to his throat.

Donnie:(in a demon voice) Say one more word and I'll...(sees that everyone was looking at him in shock) What do you want?!

Donatello: Uh...what are you doing?

Raphael: Yeah. Somethin' wrong, alternate Don?

Donnie looked at himself and realized what he was doing so he placed Leo and his weapon down and then went to the lab again as Leo got up and ran to the training room.

Cody: That was...unexpected.(sighs)

Leonardo: What happened to them?

Raph:(sighs) Even since Mikey had been gone two years ago, those two would always fight and I would always be stuck in the middle.

Leonardo: Well, I believe alternate me.

Donatello: I believe my alternate counterpart.

Cody: I'm with Leo, here.

Michelangelo: I'm gonna be with alternate Leo, for some reason.

Raphael: Which side are ya in, alternate me?

Raph: To be honest,(sighs) with Donnie since I saw what actually happen and I was the first victim.

Raphael: Wow, that's harsh but then I'm with you and alternate Don.

Donatello: Man, tension is all over this building. I'm ready for some fresh air.

Leonardo: Me and Mikey will go to the training room for some training. Right, Mike?

Michelangelo:(nods)

Raphael: Well, me and Cody will just chill out here.

Cody: Correct!

Leonardo: What are you gonna do, alternate Raph?

Raph: I'm gonna go and get some fresh air with alternate Donnie. It would probably be nice without the tension for a moment.

Donatello: Alright then.

So, Leonardo and Michelangelo went to the training room as Donatello and Raph ran out to the rooftops and Raphael and Cody went to the kitchen to get some snacks for their movie time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Seeing Each Other Again

In the rooftops...

Donatello and Raph were enjoying the cool breeze. All of a sudden, Raph felt the same tension that he felt back at Cody's penthouse but this time, he shrugged it off and followed behind Donatello.

They hid behind an air vent when they saw a portal open. Peeking, Nigtorra came through the portal with Midnight, riding on her back. Nigtorra seemed to sniff the air for any danger.

Midnight: What is it, Niggy?

Nigtorra: Danger...

She bounced down from the rooftop as Midnight tried to look for any signs of his elder brothers. Donatello and Raph stopped peeking as they rested on the surface of the rooftop.

Donatello: Man, that was close.

Raph: Yeah. Good thing they didn't see us.

Nigtorra: Who said so?!

The two turned their heads and saw that Nigtorra was angrily facing both turtles. She pounced them onto the air and then they landed hardly onto the rooftop, in front of a shocked Midnight.

Midnight: Raph?!

Raph:(looks up) Midnight?!

Donatello:(looks up and looks at Raph) Is that Midnight, alternate Raph?

Raph:(looks at Donatello) Yeah.(looks at Midnight) What are you doing here, Middy?

Midnight: Trying to keep you guys from danger. Azrael is here.

Raph: Azrael, the murderer?

Midnight: Correct. But, who is this?(points to Donatello) He looks just like Donnie.

Raph: Yeah. This is alternate Donnie.

Donatello: Hey, there!(waves)

Midnight: Um...are there more?

Donatello: Well, yeah. There's also another version of alternate Mikey.

Raph:(tears form in eyes)

Midnight: Raph...don't. Please, don't.(tears start to form)

Raph: I can't help it!(hugs Midnight) I missed you, Mikey.

Midnight:(tears form in eyes and hugs back)

Donatello: Wait, Midnight is alternate Mikey?

Raph:(stops hugging and wipes tears) Well, yeah.

Donatello: Wow. Wanna come back with us, Middy?

Midnight: I don't know...

Nigtorra: Leo is still there, isn't he?

Donatello: Yeah but he's in the training room. Let's just sneak you in.

Midnight: Fine, then.(sighs)

They all ran back to Cody's penthouse and then Leonardo, Michelangelo, Cody, Raphael, and Donnie saw them come in.

Donnie: Midnight?(tears start to form)

Midnight: Hey, Don.

Cody: Why is he here?!

Donatello: We just met him by the rooftops.

Leonardo: Yeah but why did you bring him here.

Michelangelo: Yeah.(cowards in fear)

Raph: For that.(points to Midnight and Donnie)

Donnie:(hugs Midnight with tears falling from face) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Midnight:(shocked but hugs back) It's fine, Donnie.

Donnie:(hugs tight) Mikey...

Midnight's eyes widen as his brother said his real name. Memories struck him in a flash as tears flowed from his eyes into his face. He closed his eyes and hugged his brother really tight.

Raph ran to the two and joined in with the hug with tears flowing from his eyes.

Raph: We really missed you, Mikey.

Leonardo: Wait, Midnight is Mikey?! I don't believe it!

Donatello: It's true.

Cody: I still don't believe anything.

Raphael: I do.

But their moment was destroyed when Leo went out of the training room and saw Midnight with pure anger.

Leo: What is Midnight doing here?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Back Up Betrayal

Donnie: What do you want, Leo?!

Leo:(takes out katanas) I want Midnight gone!

Donnie's eyes glowed bright red and his hands turned to claws as he pinned Leo to the wall with his naginata again. Leonardo, Cody and Donatello were about to intervene but then Nigtorra stopped them.

Nigtorra: Do not try.

Leonardo: Why not?!

Midnight: Things will just get worse.(goes to Donnie) Don, stop!

Donnie looked at Midnight and growled at him. He let go of Leo and tried to pounce on Midnight but then Nigtorra held him down. The group fought Donnie as much as they could until the doorbell rang.

Cody: I'll get it!(stops fighting and goes down the elevator)

The others stop fighting as well and looked at the elevator. Then, Cody went up with someone else behind him.

Cody: Since I heard that you were a murderer, Midnight...

Midnight: Uh...can I get a comment there?

Leonardo and Leo: NO!

Cody: Ahem! Anyway, this is my friend that kills off evil mutants.(steps forward and reveals a boy with brown hair) This is Azrael.

Midnight and Nigtorra: AZRAEL?!

Azrael: Hello, there, Midnight and Nora.

Nigtorra:(growls)

Midnight:(takes out weapon)

Cody: You know them?

Azrael: Yeah, I do but their not my local targets.

Raphael: Then, who?

Azrael wickedly smiled as he took out a bow and arrow and shot it at Donnie. The arrow shot through Donnie's shoulder as it hit the wall. Donnie took it off with blood splattering from his the arrow.

Donatello: Hey!(helps Donnie)

Leonardo: You're suppose to be getting rid of Midnight!

Azrael: Yeah, I am. But my main target is his brothers.

Leo: What?!(glares at Midnight) You never told us why?!

Midnight: Probably cause you never listen to me!

Azrael pounced on Donnie and pushed him into the balcony. The others followed but as Midnight was about to, Leo pushed him somewhere else. Raph followed them as Azrael broke Nigtorra's charm.

Donnie: Nigtorra!

Nigtorra started to glow in a yellow glow as more of Azrael's soldiers came out of a portal and fought the ninjas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Final Battle

After a few minutes of hugs and sorrows from Midnight, Leo and Raph, the three ran over to help the others defeat Azrael's soldiers. Midnight got Nigtorra, now called Nora, and took her inside.

Midnight:(looks at Donatello) Can you heal her?

Donatello: I'll try but you should help the others.

Midnight: I will just keep her safe.

Nora: M-Midnight, wait...

Midnight: Nora? What's wrong?

Nora: P-Promise me you'll come back alive?

Midnight: I..um...(sighs) I'll try, Nora.

Nora smiled then Midnight rushed out to help his brothers and the others. The battle was full of swords, cuts and blood splattering all over the balcony. Soon, Midnight and Azrael were fighting face to face.

Azrael: You still trying to go with your brothers, aye Midnight?(evilly smiles)

Midnight: You can't change my mind, Azrael.(growls)

Azrael: Then, I'll just kill you off!

Azrael did his best to slice Midnight off with his blade but then the turtle dodged it and sliced part of his waist.

Azrael: Aah!(falls)

Midnight: Don't whine too much.(walks away) At least I didn't kill you off...

Azrael:(mutters evilly) But I wil...(signals soldier)

A soldier on another yet higher rooftop shot an arrow towards Midnight and it hit the turtle straight in the heart. Midnight got shocked as he held his chest tightly and he fell onto the ground.

Donnie: MIKEY!(runs towards Midnight)

Azrael and his soldiers ran back into the portal as Donnie held Midnight up with tears in his face.

Midnight: I-I love you, my bros...(tears fall as blood splatters and eyes fall)

Donnie: Mikey, please!(tears fall)

But it was too late as Midnight breathed his last breath and he fell on the ground, dead.

The others comforted Donnie as they carried Midnight inside. Nora was also very sad as she hugged Midnight as tight as she could. She knew that Midnight couldn't keep his promise but she just kept her hope.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Nora went back to their other dimension and buried Midnight into the grave with his black scarf and orange mask. Donnie retired early in his room and cried himself to sleep.

Donnie:(mutters) I'll kill you, Azrael...(sleeps)


End file.
